With the Help of a Friend
by Ash'sOnlyLove
Summary: Misty is searching for an anniversary present for Ash. He would never have expected in a million years what she got him. Just a sweet short one-shot. AshxMisty. AAML. Rated M for brief lemon. Oneshot.


**Hey guys!**

**I'm almost at the end of my school year, so you can be expecting more writing soon.**

**For now, I wrote this for someone in my life that I feel would really appreciate it.**

**Thank you for being my faithful readers, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**- Hanna**

…

"OW!"

I turned around and glared.

"I know you're a bit bitter Pidgeot, but to be fair you weren't easy to find."

I rested my hand on his beak, pushing it down to look him in the eyes. I ran my nails through the feathers, scratching his head lightly.

"I'm sorry you felt left behind, but I'm sure Ash only did so because he felt it's was what was best for you and the pidgeys."

Pidgeot looked down and nodded, nuzzling my stomach. I smiled.

"And I'm sure he's going to be ecstatic to see you again."

"Pidg-ot!"

I smiled at the large bird, running my fingers through his red and yellow striped feathers. The sound of crashing waves diverted my attention to the sea, and I took a deep breath.

"Ready to help me out with this?"

"Geot!"

Pidgeot lowered his neck to the ground and I climbed on his back, securing my draw string bag to my torso and zipping up my sweater.

"Alright Pidgeot, fly!"

I held on tight as Pidgeot rocketed into the air with three flaps of his powerful wings, almost instantaneously putting half a mile's distance between us and the land. After about a minute, Pidgey slowed his flying and we began cruising above the water, the wind playing a familiar melody.

…..

_"Stop it!" I giggled, squirming. Ash's fingers attacked my sides as I laughed uncontrollably. I did what I could to try and push his hands away, but my efforts were null._

_I felt lips on my neck then and I relaxed completely, giggling in a different way now._

_"You sure you want me to stop tickling you?" he rasped, nibbling along my neck. The stubble lining his jaw ignited my nerves, something he knew I loved._

_"Oh you don't play fair," I moaned softly, resting my forehead on his shoulder._

_He rolled us so I was laying on his chest and I was looking down at him._

_Surrounded by grass, we rested on a hill's incline. My hands found their way to his, stretching up above his head, nose touching his. He lifted his head up to nibble on my lower lip and I giggled._

_Ash smiled, gazing at me in wonder. The wind whistled over my ears, a soothing sound that drew attention to his lack of talking._

_"…What?"_

_His smile grew larger as he freed one of his hands and ran it through my hair, brushing it away from my eyes and cradling my face in his palm._

_"You're just so beautiful," he said softly, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I leaned in to his hand, closing my eyes._

_His lips found mine then as his fingers moved to the back of my head, twirling the tresses and gripping my hair to kiss me more firmly. I moved my body then, straddling him and bringing my own hands to his face, sucking on his lower lip._

_He kissed me deeper then, sitting up and pressing my lower back to pull me closer. I broke away, kissing along his jaw and to his neck, biting and sucking lightly. I felt his hands grip my sides firmly, pulling me closer._

_"God I love you," he rasped, and then froze._

_He pulled away slightly and blushed furiously, "I…I….m-m-mean….I'm….uh…"_

_Stuttering, he was at a loss for words as he avoided my gaze._

_"I'm sorry Mist—" I silenced him by kissing him and pushing him back down on the hill. My lips moved slowly with his as my hips ground firmly against him._

_"I love you too Ash," I whispered softly._

_His hands snaked under my shirt._

_…._

The sun cascaded over my skin, warming me to the bone. I raised my arms on either side and threw my head back, singing to the sky as Pidgeot and I soared.

I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in and then out and then focused forward.

An island was coming in to view, it appeared to sparkle from the sky under the light of the sun.

My hands came around Pidgeot's neck again, "Land here buddy."

His landing was smoother than his take off as his claws gripped the ground to slow us down. He paced slowly before coming to a complete stop and lowering, allowing me to climb down.

I hopped up and down on my feet, taking quick shallow breaths.

"Alright Mist, you can do this," I breathed, "lets go."

I started moving through the trees, pulling myself through by branches like monkey bars. Ducking, hopping over logs, moving around trees, Pidgeot following overhead.

I glanced around the trees. Pidgey and Spearow roosted in nests, caterpie munched on leaves.

Weedle, kakuna and beedrill. Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venasaur. Oddish. Vileplume. Staryu and Starmie in the ponds with Squirtle and Polywhirl.

"Geooooot!"

I looked up at Pidgeot, he gestured to my left with his beak and I redirected my course.

…..

_His fingertips traced along my chest as my legs wrapped around his waist, a moan escaping my lips. His mouth latched on to my neck, sucking lightly as my fingers dug into his lower back, pulling him deeper._

_My arms fastened themselves around his back, one across his ribs, the other gripping his shoulder blade. My legs clung to his hips, readjusting him and adding more force to his thrust as an involuntary whimper of mine was drowned out by his lips coming back to kiss me._

_"Fuck," I groaned as he thrust again, my nails digging deeper into his back. I felt his hands move to the headboard as he continued to kiss my neck._

_My eyes rolled back as his hips moved slowly, languidly, sensually. Deeply._

_"Mist," he whispered, kissing under my jaw and nibbling lightly._

_"Mm-huuh," thrust._

_"I ever tell you," thrust. Moan. "how happy I am," thrust. Moan. "that you found me," thrust. Moan. "in that river?"_

_I managed to giggle before my moans became louder as he ground against me again, pressure building in my lower nerves._

_I could barely get the words out._

_"I am," whimper. "so happy," moan. "you stole" moan—_

_"Your bike," he finished, a grin in his words._

_"No," I breathed, thrusting up to meet his hips._

_"My heart."_

_He moved faster then. I bit my lip, dug my nails into his shoulders, and curled my toes as I found my release, waves manifesting themselves audibly for only a moment before I was moaning into Ash's mouth. He found his release soon after, moaning into my neck as he shuddered, filling me with warmth._

_He stretched out on his side, pulling me close then, my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat._

_His palms ran down the dips in my figure, over my rear, back up, nails dragging down my spine._

_"Mmmmm," I smiled against his skin, lips pressing against the hair on his sternum._

_"You ever miss it?" I asked, tracing my fingers along the contours of his chest._

_"Miss what?" he questioned, trailing his thumb over my lower lip._

_"Being on the road with your Pokémon, trying to become a master?"_

_He kissed my forehead gently._

_"Misty, I cannot express to you just how much I love you._

_"You are what made the years on the road worth while. I was never happier than when you were there, despite the fact you drove me crazy," he smiled wide, obviously teasing me while being sincere._

_"And when you left…I didn't know what to do with myself. Everything I saw, was you. Every time something funny happened, I looked around to find you. When I would wake up in the morning, you wouldn't be there by the fire with Brock._

_"Every time, every day…every second Misty I lived without you in my life, even before I realized I was in love with you…_

_"I don't want to live in a world without you in it." He kissed me sensually._

_"I don't regret it. I don't miss it. I love you Misty._

_"I. Love. You._

_"And I will never miss or wish for a life without you in it."_

_He stared at me with his warm chocolate brown eyes, waiting for my reaction._

_My response was to just roll on top of him and kiss him roughly._

_….._

I broke through the trees into an oasis.

Unbelievably beautiful. A pond in the center of the clearing, water trickling into it from the top of a cliff.

Pidgeot landed next to me, looking up to the cave at the top of the cliff.

"Up there you think?" I asked.

Pidgeot nodded.

I took a deep breath and walked to the base of the cliff. My hands and feet found grooves in the rock as my legs bent and stretched, propelling me up the wall.

I finally got to the top and flopped on the floor of the cave. Light spilled in from above as glitter caught my eye.

I quietly crawled toward the glitter, and my heart sank.

"Oh buddy," I sight softly, "I'm so sorry."

The gleaming eyes looked up at me and I held out my arms. The small figure was then in my grasp as I held him close.

"I'm so sorry Butterfree."

…..

_We watched meteors shoot through the sky while Pikachu slept on my stomach._

_Ash's face was nestled in the crook of my neck. My fingers traced his lips, nose, eyelashes._

_My thumb rubbed his cheek as a small snore escaped his lips and I giggled._

"_Thank you for coming back," I whispered._

_I felt his arms tighten around my torso, effectively pushing Pikachu off my stomach. I snickered as Pikachu continued to snore. Much like his trainer, he had to be shaken awake._

_My eyes found the meteors again._

…_.._

I walked back over to Pidgeot with Butterfree in my arms.

He looked at Butterfree sadly as Butterfree told him about the life he'd had with his gorgeous pink mate, and how she had passed away a few days ago. Pidgeot nuzzled Butterfree's head.

"Frrreeee…"

"Would you like to come home with us bud?" I asked softly. Butterfree nuzzled into my chest, nodding.

Pidgeot lowered himself to the ground and I climbed back on.

"Come on Butterfree. We won't try to replace her, but we are still your family too, and we will be here to love you for the rest of your life." I cradled him against my chest as I got a good grip of Pidgeot.

"Lets go home."

Pidgeot took off.

….

I saw Ash's car in the driveway.

"Go round back."

Pidgeot swooped swiftly and silently. I got down off his back landing lightly on my feet, being careful not to crush Butterfree.

I rubbed Pidgeot's head, "Thank you buddy."

"Geooot!"

I pressed down on his beak, "Shhhhh!"

Smiling, I rubbed his head again, placing a finger to my lips.

I slid in through the back door, cradling Butterfree in my arms.

"Hey Mist," I heard Ash shout, "I'm in the kitchen!"

I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

His back was to me, some food frying on the stove. A bouquet of roses sat in the center of the kitchen table with a small felt box situated in front of it. I walked halfway into the kitchen and Ash still hadn't turned around.

"I know I'm doing this a bit late—"

"Ash?"

He kept talking, "—but I promise I'll—"

"Ash?"

"—make it up to you. Just—"

"Ash!?"

He turned the heat off on the stove and spun around to focus on me. His eyes lingered on my face for a minute before drifting down to my arms.

"Misty…"

He leaned against the counter, speechless.

"Is that…"

"Freee!"

Butterfree leaped out of my arms and into Ash's, burrowing into his chest.

The last time Ash had seen Butterfree, he was a good two feet shorter. He now dwarfed Butterfree, almost enveloping him in a hug.

Tears streamed down Ash's cheeks as he smiled widely, "I missed you buddy."

"Frreeeee." Butterfree looked more cheerful than I had seen him in hours. I smiled at the two, tears of my own escaping.

Ash pulled away, "How…?"

In Ash's years of being a Pokémon trainer, he'd learned how to communicate with his Pokémon. I watched as Butterfree told him about his life since he'd left.

Butterfree and his mate had found that cave once they had arrived at the island. They had built their own nest, laid their eggs. The eggs had hatched, and together, they raised their young until they were Butterfree themselves. Once their children had flown back to the mainland, the two of them relaxed by the bay.

Butterfree then explained how a few days ago his mate had passed away. How he's in mourning, and everything else up to the point where I found him.

Ash cradled him as the Butterfree cried. He eventually dozed off and Ash set Butterfree down on a nearby pillow to sleep.

It was then that he looked back at me.

"…you…"

I smiled, walking over to Ash.

"Me."

He glanced back over to Butterfree.

"My first Pokémon."

"I know how much he meant to you, and I wanted to do something special for you today. "

I tentatively walked toward the back door and waved him over. Ash followed me and glanced outside.

"Geoooooot!"

Ash ripped open the back door and ran to his large bird Pokémon. I giggled softly, "A 22 year old man acting like he's 14 again."

I smiled at the two of them together, Ash's arms wrapped around his neck. Pidgeot burrowed into Ash's chest as he scratched his head.

Butterfree mumbled in his sleep behind me, and within a few minutes, Pidgeot was curled in a ball, head under his wing, sleeping in a ball.

Ash came back in through the door and stared at me.

"I don't even know how you did this…"

I smiled small-ley, "It wasn't easy. It took me a long time, and even then I had to convince Pidgeot to wait to surprise you today."

Ash kissed me then, backing me up against a wall, vigorous.

"I love you so fucking much," he rasped, sucking on my neck, on my lips, my jaw.

He pulled me flush against him before relaxing and holding me tight.

"Marry me."

I looked at him incredulously then.

"What?"

He took my face between his hands and stared at me, dead serious.

"Marry me Misty Waterflower."

"…Ash…you're not thinking—"

He pulled me over to the counter and grabbed the felt box from the table and opened it to reveal a teardrop blue diamond in the middle of two small white diamonds.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears pricked my eyes.

My voice cracked.

"Well you kept me waiting long enough."

I kissed him.

Yes.

…..

**Well, let me know what you guys think, and if you'd like me to elaborate, or create a sequel one shot, or anything else.**

**Review please :)**

**Hanna**


End file.
